Containers containing fluids, for example beer barrels, gas cylinders, chemical drums, oil drums and fluid filled plastic containers are heavy and difficult to move. This is especially apparent for containers having a volume of 5 gallons and upwards. The barrels can simply be pushed and rolled along the ground. However, with these methods the barrels are generally out of control if being pushed down a decline and are therefore dangerous. In addition, the barrels are difficult to push up an incline and are also at risk of rolling back down the incline. Furthermore, if the barrels are manually manoeuvred then this requires the person to bend over in order to push the barrels. This puts the person at risk from injury and puts a high strain on the back of the individual. Any resultant back pain can result in time off work for the individual, and, therefore, puts a burden on the employer.
A prior art method comprises a trolley having a support section located between two wheels and a handle. The barrel is placed on the support section and the support section is tilted using the handle and the barrel an then be manoeuvred. One problem with such trolleys is that the wheels are generally small which makes the trolley difficult to manoeuvre upstairs or downstairs. In addition, the barrel is at risk of falling off the support section when manoeuvring down a decline or downstairs. With such trolleys the barrel travels in front of the individual. At sharp corners there is a risk of a collision since the individual cannot see around the corner prior to the barrel being pushed in front of the corner. The only solution is for the individual to stop pushing the trolley and firstly check for hazards around the corner.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome at least one problem associated with the prior art whether referred to herein or otherwise.